1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cylinder for the folder of a rotary printing machine, the cylinder having first and second cylinder parts which are rotatable relative to each other and are fitted with first and second operating elements for acting on foldable product The first cylinder part is mounted non-rotatably on a shaft having one end mounted for rotation in a fixed bearing in a first sidewall.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,036 discloses a folding-flap cylinder with two cylinder parts which are fitted in each case with folding flaps and which, for the adjustability of the operation of folding a foldable product effected by the folding flaps, are arranged, rotatably in relation to one another, coaxially to a shaft mounted at one end by means of a fixed bearing and at its other end by means of a loose bearing on a frame. In addition to a mounting of the cylinder parts which ensures rotation, in order to fix one cylinder part axially the latter is supported in the axial direction on the other cylinder part connected firmly to the shaft. The axial fit of the cylinder parts which is necessary for this purpose requires a corresponding outlay in terms of production. On account of the functionally necessary narrow fit tolerances between the cylinder parts, fitting corrosion and dirt may impede the rotation of the cylinder parts in relation to one another.
The object of the invention is to provide a two part cylinder for folders, which reduces the outlay in terms of production for fixing the cylinder parts axially and which unrestrictedly ensures the rotation of the cylinder parts in relation to one another for its adjustability.
According to the invention, the second cylinder part is mounted for rotation in a second fixed bearing which is independent of the first fixed bearing, end is axially spaced from the first cylinder part.
By the cylinder parts being fixed axially in each case with the aid of a fixed bearing in the frame, axial displaceability can be restricted, at low outlay, to a small tolerance, this having a positive effect on the quality of the folding operation on account of the drive of the cylinder parts which is designed with helical toothing. Fitting work in the axial direction between the cylinder parts spaced from one another in this direction may be dispensed with.
The avoidance of fretting corrosion and jamming as a result of dirt ensures a functionally appropriate adjustment of the cylinder parts in relation to one another.
Other objects and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. It is to be understood, however, that the drawings are designed solely for purposes of illustration and not as a definition of the limits of the invention, for which reference should be made to the appended claims. It should be further understood that the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale and that, unless otherwise indicated, they are merely intended to conceptually illustrate the structures and procedures described herein.